Its Never Over
by Kuro.Lunette14
Summary: He had thought of this and the consequences, but the desire for that little ball of hope and love was too much. He was sure he would get the child he wanted from Kaname Kuran and nothing would stop him. Yuki wouldn't have him, he would. KanaZero, Mpreg, Cross-dressing, OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

Its never over

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, but I can dream.

Warnings: Yaoi, KanaZero, Mpreg, Cross-dressing

It was finally over or at least thats what I wanted it to be, but it wasnt .I had done what Kuran had wanted me to do, to protect that brat that always brought nothing but trouble. Now I wanted something in return for all the time I wasted protecting her. To tell you the truth I never really liked her nor cared about her. She was just the means to get what I want. I really don't have a problem using her to achieve what I plan to get and it would be so easy too, just saying the right words, making the right moves and surprise my very own pureblood child.

Yes, that is what I want a baby to love me and alway be with me. So I will never be alone again. As why I want a pureblood baby well I really don't care about that but its nessesary if this is to work. Im sure your curious to know what I planned.

Well to put it simple, I plan on convincing the great pureblood prince, Kaname Kuran to let me bare his heir, then in the progress of that I will make him fall in love with me. Its not like I love him or anything I simply don't want Yuki to have him and I would really enjoy to have him on the palm of my hand. Besides, if he is the son of Kaname I know that he will alway be safe and protected, even if I am the mother. As for my hatred for vampires I learned to get over that. Everyone has to make sacrifaces for the things they want, so I buried my hunter pride. My precious child to be is worth anything. Even losing my virginity to what I hate the most, a pureblood.

I watch silently as the dust that had once been Rido Kuran was blown away by the wind. I had done it I had killed him, it was just too bad that yuki hadn't been killed in the progess, but no matter I knew my plan would work out even if she was alive.

He was only a few feet behind me now, sighing softly I turned to face him. "Kuran"

Looking him in the eyes and ignoring the other besides him. I whispered softly and loudly, a small grin on my face." You and I...have some business to take care of...". Turning around and walking away I called back " I'll be waiting to hear from you...if possible as soon as you have a minute to spare, please."

He knew the pureblood was coming so he prepared himself dressed in blood red skinny jeans, a black off the shoulders elbow length blouse and high heel ankle rounded toed boots. His now bottom length silver hair was up in a high ponytail, long tranges framed his face, his bangs over his forehead. He had applied black eyeshadow and clear gloss on his naturally soft pink lips. Taking a look in the mirror now taking place in front of the door to the incredibily small bathroom.

Just as he was satisfied with his appearence, a knock come to his door. His pureblood was here, Now was the time to show his acting skills.

" Doors open " he called out, turning off the stereo that had been playing 'my first kiss' by 3oh!3 as he dressed.

The door opened and Kaname Kuran entered, he acted surprise as if he didnt know the pureblood had been coming this way. Giving Kaname a small smile he turned to face him, enjoing the shock that flashed through the pureblood's face.

Smiling sweetly he asked,"Kaname-sempai, is there something you need? I was just headed out."

Placing up his calm mask again, the pureblood answered in his usual calm cold voice. " If you don't remember Kiryu-kun... you ask me to come see you"

Blinking and suddenly smiling widely, Zero replied apologibily " Yes, you're right. "

Kaname stared at Zero blankly waiting for him to speak.

Grinning widely, with an mischief spark in his eyes that went unnoticed by the pureblood. Zero replied " kaname-sempai... I have a deal you may be interested in"

Kaname rised an elbow at him. " ...and what may that be?"

Licking his lips, the conners turning up slightly " Well...you see after all I done with protecting Yuki and killing your uncle...I want something in exchange"

The pureblood frowned. " You protected her beca-"

" Because you told me to. Other wise you would had killed me. You and only you wanted to protect her, so you found a use for me and made me her knight" while he said this Zero tried not to sound bitter, after all with what he wanted it wouldnt do him any good to loathe him.

The smile was long gone now a slight frown replaced it, before the pureblood could reply Zero started to speak again, a serious expression on his face. " I been watching you with Yuki and I notices something... that you love her but your not in love with her. And thats why I offer you this... to bare your heir not as ex-human hunter but as Zero Kiryu"

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Its Never Over**

Warnings: Yaoi, KanaZero, Mpreg, Cross-dressing

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, but I can dream.

A/N: Just to let you know, if your curious as to how Zero can get pregant. Take it as a Zero had too much pureblood blood, so now he become something highter then a noble but lower then a pureblood. Also thank all of you that reviewed, it put quite a big grin on my face.

Chapter two

Zero had never seen the pureblood looked so shocked, or speechless, but he had never been so happy with himself then at that moment. Seeing as the pureblood was to shocked to speak he contiuned.

" Of course, by agreeing to this I don't expect anything from you, such as making me your mate or supporting me, for I can fair for myself and the child I want you to give me. You don't even have to be there the first nine months, all I ask is that you take your role as the father once the child is born." looking at the pureblood that now had an expressionless face.

Kaname raised his glaze to meet Zero's. " Why are you even subjecting something like this? Do you know what you're impling we do?"

Looking to the side, Zero broke their glaze. Now was the time to act. " Yes... I do... I'm simply doing what will convient both of us. You know what I said is true, your not in love with Yuki and if you don't marry her the council will try to force to take Shirabuki as your wife. Do you really want that?" frowning. Though he wasn't sad at all, actually it was hard not to grin, as he saw the pureblood getting intrangled in the webs of his voice. "Besides would you condemn Yuki to a loveless marriage, an illusion of a perfect couple? Wouldn't that just make her unhappy? In time she would know that you don't feel that way. "

Kaname stared at Zero's face, searching his face for anything that would tell him he was lying. Zero knew the pureblood was concidering it, he knew Kaname didn't have another way out.

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a piano, a few seconds after Zero realized that it was the ringtone to his phone, the piano version of Comatose from Skillet. Holding a finger up to the pureblood as to signal for him to wait a minute, he brought the phone to his ear after looking at the caller's name on the screeen.

" What is it , Kaito? "

" **Zero, Are you ready or what? I ain't gonna take you if you don't hurry."**

He turned his back to the pureblood before answering, though he was sure Kaname could hear Kaito on the other side of the phone. " Ha, like you have a choice? " Zero couldn't help but grin because he knew Kaito really didn't have a choice, after all tomorrow was his special day.

**" Whatever , I'll be there in five. So hurry up. "**

Zero grin widen slightly and said slowly. " Kay, whatever you say. Bye, Kaito. "

He heared Kaito huff**. " Bye, Zero. "**

Placing the phone on the desk that was next to the bathroom door, he turned back to Kaname. " What do you think? " Zero asked while searching the face of the pureblood.

" What will you do if I refused? " Kaname asked, catching Zero's eyes with his.

Never glazing away from those reddish brown eyes, that he alway secretly had found fasinating, he answered truthfully. " Well, Kaname-sempai... I would simplily find someone to replace you. You see I've thought of this and every other possiblity. I'm not being completely reckless. "

An uncomfortable silent filled the room, but it wasn't getting to Zero he knew he had the pureblood at the palm of his hand. That his voice was controling all of his reasoning. The pureblood would be his the moment he said yes and Yuki would be left with nothing because Zero would take what she most wanted, Kaname Kuran and everything esle that belonged to her. After all it was just payment, nothing was ever free.

" I see " the pureblood whispered but didn't say anything esle.

Now, was the moment he had been waiting for. Acting as if he been rejected, he grapped his phone and moved to the door. Only once did he have the knob in his hand did he speak. " Well, then if you'll excuse me. I must be leaving. See you later, Kuran-sempai. " He opened the door but that was as far as he got when Kaname spoke.

" Alright Kiryu, I agree. "

A sadified grin appear on his face. " I'm glad you accepted Kaname-sama. We shall talk later. " Without waiting for a reply, Zero lefted. Nothing was going to get in the way of partying with Kaito tonight.

A/N: Hope you liked it until the next update, bye.

P.S, Sorry about the mistakes I was trying to get this chapter out to you as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Its Never Over**

Warnings: Yaoi, KanaZero, Mpreg, Cross-dressing

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, but I can dream.

Credit Note: I gave thanks for making this chapter happen to my aunt/cousin Cinthya that gave me the idea when I was on what to do next. Kind of why it took me so long to update. Cinthya you're super awesome.

A/N: I'm so happy your liking this so far, hope you stick with me all the way. Thank you for your awesome reviews, I really love them.

Also since I have no idea when Zero's birthday is, and this is meant to be close to summer, I'm making it February 22th. Kaito and Zero are not together, I just want a Brother figure/Best friend and sort of minion that knows Zero's entire plan. I don't know anything about Kaito but he's taking that place, besides I can't think of anyone else.

Chapter three

Really, this was not how Zero wanted to spend the early hours of his birthday, having trouble taking a drunk Kaito to his dorm room. It sucked being only seventeen because he couldn't even have a sip of alcohol, not that he wanted to even try it, but if he couldn't get drunk and didn't want to, then Kaito shouldn't have gotten drunk leaving him to drive.

With his arm around Kaito's waist and Kaito's arm over his shoulders, he guided him into the room before ungracefully dumping him on his bed. After pulling off Kaito's shoes he turned and headed to the bathroom. After changing in to his sleep wear he stood in front of the bed. Now came the problem as to where he was going to sleep. 'Damn Kaito'

There was a knock on the door before he could do anything. Now who would come to his door at one in the morning? Answering the door he came face to face with Kaname Kuran.

"Kaname-Sama what are you doing here?" Zero asked not really knowing how to act since he was always prepared before the pureblood came, but this time he hadn't.

Before speaking, Kaname catched his eyes with his. "Kiryu-kun-"

"Call me Zero "Zero smiled.

"Zero, I came to see if we could talk." Kaname then took a moment to take in Zero's appearance which was a pair of blue flannel pants and a white long sleeve shirt, his hair in a long braid.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Zero then noticed the pureblood was looking into the room at Kaito. Smiling at Kaname, Zero said. "Don't mind him. He's just my dumbass of a partner that got carried away drinking. "

Kaname turned to look at Zero. "I see."

Taking a purple fluffy blanket that had been hanging over the back of desk chair. Zero wrapped it around himself and left the room. "Why don't we take a walk?" He called back. He soon heard the sound of the pureblood closing his dorm door and following him.

They walked in silent until arriving to the end of the woods where a small lake spread out in front of him. Walking to only a few feet away from the edge, Zero sat down his eyes on the glittering reflection of the moon on the lake's surface. When Kaname sat next to him, Zero was surprised the pureblood would do something such as to sit on the dirty ground.

After a while of silent, soft giggles filled the air. Kaname turned to see Zero was the one who was making that adorable sound.

Zero turned to look at Kaname and saw the questioning look on the pureblood's face. With a small smile on his face, he said. "I find it funny that you asked, if we could talk yet we haven't said a word."

Kaname turned to stared back at the lake before them as did Zero. "I wanted to ask you... When it was that we would get together to..." said Kaname but he didn't finish, he couldn't find the right word.

"to have sex, right. We will just know when it gets to that moment when we will desire each other we just will. "It took everything in Zero's power not to blush at his own bluntness.

Kaname stared at Zero amazed, he didn't know if he liked this new Zero or not. He stared at Zero as Zero stared at him. He wondered why it was only now that he was noticing how beautiful Zero was. He reached a hand out to touch him when a loud call of the Silverette's name stopped him.

"Zero!"

Said boy stood up with murder in his eyes. How dare Kaito stopped him from getting laid. "What, Kaito?"

Kaito gulped at the look in the Silverette's eyes, he was so dead. Looking away, he said what he knew would save him. "Well, if you don't hurry up, I won't be able to take you where I promised. It's already five. "

Zero's eyes widen and a big smile filled his face. "Your right, let's go." Stepping forward and grabbing a hold of Kaito's shirt sleeve, he started guiding them back to his dorm room. Before completely disappearing from the pureblood's sight, he called back. "I'll see you later, Kaname-Sama."


	4. Chapter 4

It's Never Over

Warnings: Yaoi, KanaZero, Mpreg, Cross-dressing

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, but I can dream.

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I barely got internet yesterday. I know it's short by I will have the next chapter out by Saturday. Also, Thank you for your reviews, they give me the inspiration I need, when I sit to write this. Hope you enjoy this. ;)

BTW: You don't have to read or answer this but I've be glad if you did. There is this question that's been bordering me.

How do you know when you love someone?

Please review your answer I want to know how different from mine it is.

Chapter four

The students of Cross Academy watched in amazement as the new Zero Kiryu walked away from them in a confident stroll dressed in white skinny jeans, a black lace fitting button up with a strap black tank top under, and black high heel woman timberlands, His silver silky hair around him in tantalizing waves. By his side walked Kaito buried in shopping bags.

Once they arrived at Zero's room, Kaito Collapsed on Zero's bed, leaving all the bags on the floor for Zero to put away.

A/N: So you know Zero's height in this is 5.9.

They had both spent most of the day in the shopping district two hours away from the academy. That had been Kaito's birthday present for Zero and a distraction of from the surprise party Cross was planning for his beautiful son. Ever since dropping his act, Zero's relationship with Cross had changed and they had become very close.

The party had gone smoothly with Zero being the center of attention. Especially the night class that had not seen him like this before and the Day class students that were invited were surprise in the sudden change in the usual bad tempered grumpy prefect. Cross had even managed to invite two friends of Zero that where the same as him. Adrian was an arrogant pretty boy that was a big softly inside. His hair was blonde, to the small of his back. His eyes were a light green, he was 5.11 and slim and curvy. He was twenty-three, the oldest. Victor was cheerful and optimist, his hair was red to the middle of his back, his eyes were green, his body 5.6 slim and curvy and he was twenty.

When Zero had been going through his change when he was fifth teen, Adrian and Victor had been there to help them since they had been in similar situations. The showed him how to hide his appearance. The difference between the three was that Adrian and Victor already had child. Adrian had a boy was five and Victor had one that was two. Though they had already set their minds to help Zero find his own Pureblood until he told them he already had one in mind. The two had come not only because it was Zero's birthday but because they wanted to meet Kaname Kuran, the Pureblood Zero had his eyes set on.

From the moment they saw him, they couldn't help but gasp. Never had it crossed their minds that he would be that sexy. Both turned to look at Zero letting out a breathy ' Oh My God '. Adrian who was the first to recover looked very impressed. "I totally approved. That is one sexy man, something that most want in their wet dreams. "

Victor grinned mischievously having finally recover from the shock. "Sooo... Have you slept with him, yet?"

Adrian choked while Zero's cheeks colored slightly.

"How can you ask that? Don't you remember where we are?" Adrian yelled in whispers, looking around to make sure nobody was listening in on them.

"What? I know you are curious too. So why I wouldn't."

"Please stop talking. I can't believe how embarrassing you guys are." Zero whispered morbidly.

The rest of the night was spent talking and dancing. Throughout the whole thing Zero could feel the Pureblood's eyes on him. He can't have been more satisfied at having the Kaname's attention solely on him. By the end of the night things couldn't have been better after opening presents and saying goodbye to the Guess. He took off on his own to take a walk, loving the way the light breeze felt against him and his swaying hair.

Coming to a stop after a while, he turned around and leaned against a tree. A small grin appeared on his face.

"Is there something you need? …Kaname-Sama."


	5. Chapter 6

It's never over

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, but I can.

A/N: Thank you to ShadowsOfPenAndPaper for writing the lemon and Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and offered to write it. When I post next chapter this one will replace the AN and ch.6 will be ch.6.

Chapter five

Zero stood before Kaname glazing into those red brown eyes that gazed at him with the same over-whelming lust that filled his own lilac eyes. This was exactly what he had wanted to see in the Pureblood's orbs all along, those eyes filled with an intense desire that could never be sated.

Kaname reached forward gripping Zero's face making him look at him. Placing his arm around Zero's hip bringing him close, their lips centimeters from each other.

Their lips and tongues collide fighting for a dominance that zero was glad to give to Kaname. He liked the feeling of being dominated. Their kiss was far from hesitant and shy, it was intense and passionate.

All he had to do was suggest it and the Pureblood would be blinded by those words. He couldn't have been happier that it had happen so quick, that could only mean that the Pureblood had already felt some sort of desire for him. Not that it surprised him for even when he hated him he knew how attractive the Pureblood was.

Wanting to feel Zero's skin Kaname got a hold of Zero's bottom and lifted the latter, who instinctually wrapped his arms and legs around the Pureblood's neck and waist. Lowering him into the bed without breaking the kiss Kaname removed the black below the knee length boots that Zero wore, throwing them aside not caring where they landed. Soon after followed the silver tights and black sequin dress he wore to his birthday party. Zero was left in only black lace panties, leaning back Kaname took the time to take in the sight before him only to capture the Silverette's lips seconds after caressing the body beneath him.

Zero shuddered as he kissed back. Kaname's wandering hands slithered up and  
down the silverette's sides, and Zero sighed into the kiss. Feeling a tongue  
swipe at his lower lip Zero parted his lips, moaning when he felt the wet  
muscle ravage his mouth. Air became an issue, so Kaname broke the kiss only to  
head straight for Zero's neck. Zero withered when he felt fangs graze his  
skin.  
"Kaname" he breathed. Said brunette leaned up and smirked when he saw the now  
very noticeable hickey on Zero's neck.  
Zero's face was flushed and his breathing labored. Kaname's slim fingers  
lightly caressed Zero's trapped erection. Zero gasped and arched his back;  
and when he did so Kaname took this chance to wrap his lips around Zero's left  
nipple. Zero's body gave a spasm and he cried out. His fingers found purchase  
in Kaname's soft brown hair.  
Zero moaned his loss when Kaname's mouth left his nipple, but gave a  
contented sigh when he gave the same treatment to Zero's right nipple;  
Kaname's hand rubbing the left one.  
Kaname growing tired of the feeling of Zero's lace panties, flipped him onto  
his stomach and practically ripped them off. Quickly slicking up three  
fingers he pushed the first one into Zero's awaiting hole. Hissing in pain,  
Zero tried to move away, but found his hips trapped by Kaname's hand. Pushing  
the first finger in and out, Kaname used the momentum to ease in a second  
finger.  
Zero growled this time and Kaname searched for that special spot that would  
melt him into a pile of goo. Angling his fingers Kaname smirked when Zero  
choked back a scream. Easing in the third finger Kaname continued to thrust  
against that spot. Finally deeming him ready Kaname withdrew his fingers  
earning a whimper. Slowly stripping himself of his shirt and pants, he stared  
at Zero who looked at him hungrily. Stripping out of his boxers he grabbed  
Zero's hips, before easing himself into the silverette.  
Zero groaned in pain as he adjusted to being filled. Kaname gave little time  
to adjust before he started to thrust. Zero tightened around the phallus  
entering him, and moaned in pain. Just when he was about to tell him to stop,  
a scream erupted from his open mouth. When Zero screamed Kaname began to  
thrust with raw passion and lust. Zero could feel himself nearing the end.  
"K-Kaname" he choked out.  
Kaname flipped Zero onto his back and began to thrust again, hitting Zero's  
prostate with every thrust. Zero screamed and screamed, his body tensing and  
arching. His thighs wrapped around Kaname's waist and he met each thrust with  
a lift of his hips. Kaname's hand snaked and grabbed his erection, pumping it  
in time with his thrusts. With a final thrust Zero tumbled into oblivion.  
Tightening around Kaname, he came, his ** splashing on their stomachs.  
Kaname gave a couple of more thrusts before his ** splashed on Zero's walls.  
They collapsed onto each other panting. They both shared a passionate kiss before  
falling asleep where they were.

Zero awoke to the warmth of Kaname body against his own, the Pureblood's arms around him. He hadn't plan on falling asleep but the exhaustion had been too much, All he knew now was that he had to leave he didn't want to be here when the pureblood awake.

Carefully removing Kaname's arms from around him hopping that the pureblood wouldn't wake, once he was he searched around for his clothes. After finding them he folded them only putting on the boots and panties grapping the pureblood's shirt he put it on, it fit him big enough that it left one of his shoulders revealed.

Having all of his kinds he turned to look at the slumbering pureblood. He couldn't help but stare at the peaceful expression on Kaname's face. Without noticing he had moved to the bedside, his eyes soften and bright, he unconsciously reached out a hand to move the red brown strands that covered the pureblood's face before he realized what he was doing , moving his hand away like he been burned. He fixed his expression smirking at the pureblood before turning and leaving the room.

Zero opened the door to his room to see Kaito sitting up in his bed. Both of them stood there gazing at Each other.

Kaito looked away. "So...did you?"

Zero smiled at Kaito's embarrassment, then he placed a hand on his abdomen. He smiled soften. " Yes. "

" Oh…muh you…you shower and go to bed." With that said, Kaito laid down on his side at the edge of the bed, his back to Zero.

Zero couldn't help but chuckle, Kaito was so cute in his embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 7

It's Never Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but, I can wish.

A/N: Thank you all of you for reviewing. BTW I was thinking of writing a little about what is going on in Kaname's mind. Is that a good idea? Something you would like to read?

Chapter six

Zero and Kaito spend the whole next day in town, most of the time they would just walk around but stop once in a while in a café with a treat as they sat and talked. By the time they were walking back to the academy, it was late and the only sound was their small chuckles. Before they knew it they were inside the gates heading to the boy's day dormitory.

"Zero"

Both of them turned to the sound off Zero's name to find Kaname standing there. Zero looked into Kaname's eye as the searched for his. After a second Zero turned to Kaito and signaled him to leave. Without saying anything Kaito headed to the dorms. Neither moved until Kaito was out of sight, and Zero soon found himself back against a tree his lips attack by that of Kaname's.

He could feel the raging lust of the Pureblood. It had been easier than he had thought to addict him to Zero that made him happy but at the same time it scared him, but this only made his plans easier. Zero would have his revenge against Yuki, everything would be his.

Three months later

Everything was prefect he spend most of the days with Kaname, even some of those day weren't in the Pureblood's bed, they would talk and they would eat together sometimes. He felt kind of bad because it felt as if he was abandoning Kaito.

Over time he had grown used to the Pureblood's company, he would even admit that he liked it. What he liked the most was that it seemed he now took all of Kaname's attention and Yuki was pushed aside. He had even managed to get along with the night class somehow. He knew he had to try to since they would be a part of his baby's life.

But now he sat at the edge of his bed a huge grin adoring his face, his long legs crossed at the knee the palms of his hands supporting him. That was the sight Kaito arrived to and he couldn't help but be unnerved by the creepy smile.

Turning to face Kaito he called his name in a sing song tone. "Kaito" his smile widen farther, causing Kaito to gulp audibly looking scared. "Oh my dear Katito"

"W... what?" Kaito stuttered, his eyes wide watching Zero carefully. What the hell was wrong with the Silverette?

"Guess what happen?" Kaito really didn't like that sing song tone. It creeped him out.

He cleared his throat before asking." What? "

Zero sighed happily turning to stare in front of him again, Kaito sighed in relieve not liking having the creepy grin directed at him. "I throw up this morning"

Kaito stared at Zero with a blank stare after a minute he reached up and pulled at his hair. A ' what the hell?' look on his face. " How the hell is that something to be happy about? "

Zero turned to look at Kaito again raising an eyebrow, smile still in place. " Are you stupid or do you pretend? "

For a second time Kaito's face went blank but this time after a huge smile filled his face. He ran across the room pulling Zero up into a huge hug only to suddenly let him go a second after, taking his hands and making him spin around and jump with him.

While doing this Kaito begin chanting ' I'm going to be an uncle ' Zero giggled, his cheeks slightly pink and his eyes wide making an adorable sight.

They didn't know how long they had been doing that but they were out of breath and their stomach hurt from all the laughing and giggling and somehow they had end lying in the bed side to side, clenching their stomachs with little giggles and chuckles escaping their lips occasionally .

" So… you hungry?" asked Kaito after they manage to calmed down.

" Yeah, let's go to the cafe in town " said Zero sitting up.

Kaito nodded, and both stood up to go to town with big goofy grins in their faces.

" You know... " Zero called to get Kaito's attention, continuing when Kaito nodded. " If you keep coming here three times a day, you're going to get fat."

Kaito glared at Zero who simply continued eating the chocolate parfait in front of him.

Kaito took a spoonful of the chocolate brownie sundae in front of him. " You know..."

Zero hummed taking spoonful.

" When you get fat you won't be able to fit into those skinny jeans you love so much. "

The next thing that followed that statement was the choking of a certain Silverette.

Kaito leaned over and padded Zero's back. Once he had cleared his throat Zero punched Kaito's arm glaring at him.

" Don't say that, they should sell skinny jeans for pregnant women so I could wear those. " Zero berated Kaito pouting only to grin a second later. " Besides these beautiful legs needed to be shown off in tight ass jeans. " Zero ran a hand from below his knee to the top of the thigh of his left leg.

Kaito snorted when Zero winked at him. " You are so full of yourself. "

Zero just smiled and stuck his tongue out at him.

" Anyways... when are you going to tell him? " Kaito asked suddenly, looking very serious.

Zero sighed, a thoughtful look on his face. " I... I don't know whether I should just tell him now... or disappear for a while." A self-satisfied smirk filled Zero's face, his eyes narrowed. " He's quite addicted to me now, if I were to disappear then he would be unease. "

Kaito sighed deeply, looking Zero straight in the eyes. " Zero, be careful. This might come back and bite you in the ass. "

" It won't, I won't let this get to me. I only wish to torture him a little, after all we will leave at some point and disappear for a while. " Zero said looking completely confident.

Kaito turned to face away from Zero. " And you say you don't hate him. I'm afraid of what you would do if you did. "

Zero's eyes narrowed to slits and a cruel smile filled his face, his eyes flashed red. " I will take everything from Yuki, even if I have to get people out of the way. I will take everything, I will make her wish she had stay her human little self, I will make her wish she had never met me or used me. I will destroy her, leave her to drown in her loneness. I will not rest until she is miserable until she wishes she were dead. "

Kaito smiled sadly. " You scare me Zero. So much hatred for one person. You scare me." Kaito knew that no matter how much he hated what Zero was doing, he would follow him. No matter how scare he was that Zero would get hurt, he would allow him to do what he wanted. Zero was all he had left, his precious little brother. He would protect him and if he couldn't he would be there to pick up the pieces that were left. He just hoped Zero would give up and just be happy.


	7. Chapter 8

It's Never Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, but I can wish.

A/N: I tried Kaname's POV but it's short and I don't think I did very well. This chapter is also the shortest. Sorry for the late update though I have no excuse since I have all the time in the world to work on my stories but I been too busy sulking and reading.

Random A/N: I love Mujihi na Otoko! ;D Woo Hoo! For Mujihi na Otoko! XD

Thank you for your reviews, :)

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai

ben4kevin

Treasons

ozten

Nillen

TearfulPixie

Love332

mpiedz

Chapter seven

Kaname didn't know why he was so restless. He stood in front of the doors of his balcony watching the gates that lead to the Night Dorms. He knew what he was waiting to see but he didn't want to admit it that he long to have a glaze at the Silverette prefect.

He yearn to hold the Silverette, it was as if he could no longer be without having Zero never him. He knew that the child they would be having would always tie them together but to Kaname it wasn't enough. He wanted to be able to call the Silverette his, and as a Pureblood he knew he would find a way to tie Zero further to him. He would find a way to make the Silverette eternally his.

It was times like this when he no longer had the Silverette within sight that these thoughts filled him. The only thing he was able to think about was Zero. It was only when the Silverette would be here in his room that he was able to think of other things and get his work done, it seem his whole world was becoming about Zero.

* * *

Zero approached the Night Class Dorms standing outside the gates, he knew Kaname would sense him and come meet him. He didn't have to wait long before the Pureblood appeared before him. He took pleasure in knowing that the Pureblood's eyes roamed his form taking in every part of him. He loved the way shivers went through his form at the Pureblood's glaze. He had gone back to his dorm room to change before coming to tell Kaname the news. So there he stood in purple skinny jeans, a red layered shirt that tied around his neck that layered three times starting below his upper chest , a purple scarf placed around his neck so the ends traveled behind him and black ankle booties with the zipper in the back. His silver hair down swirling around him and his bangs parted to the right.

"Kaname-Sama "Zero smiled at the Pureblood, closing his eyes.

"Zero" Kaname had long ago given up on having the Silverette call him Kaname, no matter how many times he told the Silverette Zero ignored him.

Zero opened his eyes and Kaname could see the beautiful lilac eyes sparkling, a happiness shown in them that anyone who had even just a glaze of them would see it.

"Did something good happen?" Kaname asked very curious to know what had the Silverette so happy.

Suddenly out of no where Kaname's arms were filled with a certain silver beauty, and automatically Kaname's arms wrapped around Zero.

"Kaname-Sama, I'm pregnant. Can you believe it? Inside me a being is growing." Kaname stiffen at first but when Zero pulled back to look up at him, he smiled tenderly at Zero. A smile that once had belong to a certain girl.

Kaname placed both of his hands on top of Zero's stomach. "This is wonderful, Zero." Zero placed his hands on top of Kaname's, raising his head and meeting the Pureblood's eyes both of them getting lost in the happiness in each other's. Zero was breathless, caught in the sight that was Kaname's eyes. The Pureblood didn't know how he had not seen it before, the beauty that was Zero.

"Kaname-Onii-Sama" it was only when that a voice broke through their trance did they realize that their lips were only inches away. Only upon recognizing the voice did they put some space between them and let their hands fall to their side turning to look at Yuki. Zero was happy to realize that the space between him and Kaname was not much, meaning they both were used to the closeness and Kaname liked being close to him.

"What were you two doing?" Yuki asked not liking that they were so close to each other.

Zero stared at Yuki coldly, hating that she had interrupted the moment. "It's none of your concern what I do or what I am doing. Do me the favor of not questioning me again."

Yuki fought the urge to shiver at the coldness of Zero's voice, but she wouldn't let Zero see her fear. They thought she was stupid but they were wrong. She could see that they gotten along far more then she would like, they were supposed to fight for her but now they seem to into each other to spare her a glaze.

"It's nothing in need of your concern, Yuki. Is there something you wanted." Kaname asked Yuki also a bite annoyed that the girl had ruined the moment between Zero and himself.

"O-Onii-Sama, I was wondering if you would like to go eat or do something together." Yuki asked in a shy voice.

Zero couldn't help but roll his eyes, he knew that Yuki was not innocent. That just as he was she was acting too, and she had been for quite a while. He was no longer caught in her act. He couldn't believe he had been so caught up in her act of innocence and kindness. What he hated the most was that he had drink her blood, it made him nauseous that he had something of her inside of him.

"Sorry Yuki but I have some things that I must discuss with Zero. Maybe another day." Kaname told her, motioning for Zero to follow him into the Night Dorms.

"I see. See you later Onii-Sama, Zero." Yuki called cheerfully after Kaname but Zero saw the anger in her eyes as she looked at him. Zero smirk at her before turning to follow Kaname.

As he stepped inside he was greeted by the other that waved at him in greeting. He smiled at them before following Kaname up the stairs. Once they were both inside the room Kaname attacked his lips. The kiss at first was rough and lustful but then it slowed down, a sinful dance of lips. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck intertwining his finger in Kaname's red brown locks. Kaname placed his hands on Zero's hips, pulling the Silverette closer until their bodies were pressed up into each other.

When the need to breath become too much Kaname moved his lips to Zero's neck caressing it with them. The Pureblood started to remove the Silverette's clothes slowly, caressing the skin he revealed. Once the Zero was free of his clothing, Kaname lifted him into his arms carrying him to the bed and placing him in the middle of it. After removing him shirt Kaname climbed in after Zero placing himself on top of him but being careful not to place his whole weight on him.

Kaname run his hands over Zero's side softly and slowly caressing the skin within his reach. His lips traveling down Zero's neck. Before he could go any farther Zero's hand shoot out grapping a hold of Kaname's face, bring it up to his.

Zero's eyes were like amethyst stones, hard and beautiful.

"Kuran... we are not making love. We are fucking." Without waiting to see Kaname's reaction, Zero crushed his lips against the others, taking them into a rough kiss. He didn't want the softness and slowness that meant love.


	8. Chapter 9

Its Never Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but I can wish.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, reality has finally caught up to me so I am no longer able to live my days reading and writing fanfiction. And to be honest it's a living hell but I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Sorry in advance if I take a long time but I'll try not to. Thank you for all your reviews, they put a smile so big on my face that it makes my cheeks hurt. : ) Another thing I will be doing a lot of time skipping on this chapter since I want to get everything out of the way to get to the part where Zero starts falling for Kaname. Hope you like it. : )

chapter eight

Zero watched Kaname work from the bed his glaze never leaving the Pureblood. He laid on his stomach with only a sheet covering him. Standing up after sitting there for hours watching Kaname go through the enormous stack of papers on his desk he stood to dress himself.

When Kaname noticed that Zero getting dress, his attention went from his paperwork to the Silverette. " Where are you going?"

Zero looked at Kaname . " To see Kaito. He may be wondering where I have gone."

Once Zero had finished dressing he turned to Kaname. "I'll see you later Kaname-Sama" with one last smile the Silverette left, the eyes of the Pureblood never leaving his form.

Once Zero arrived at his room it was to find Kaito cleaning the small room while dancing to the sound of Basshunter that filled the room.

Zero just stood there watching Kaito until he noticed him. Zero chuckled at Kaito's embarrassment when he saw him. After calming down Kaito stared seriously at Zero. "So what did he say?"

Zero sighed and smiled. "He was as happy as us, just a little amazed."

Kaito smiled softly at Zero before frowning, his eyes on Zero." What do you plan to do now?"

Zero tapped his finger against his chin, thinking. " Well Summer vacation is in two weeks, I say we take a little break from all this and disappear for a while. I want to know how Kaname will react to my absent. I'm sure it will be great."

A month later

This was just great everything had been going fine excellent in his opinion. That was until now.

A day before summer vacation had started Zero and Kaito had left with only telling the head master where they would be going. The last week and a half had been spend shopping and site seeing. That had been the most fun he had ever had in a long time. They had decide to spend a few days just lounging around in Kaito's apartment. All had been fine until he had received a letter from the council saying they wanted to see him, he didn't know for what but he was sure it wasn't good.

Now him and Kaito were on their way to the council's meeting room. Kaito had come along as he had refused to let him come alone. When they come to the doors of the meeting room, they were lead inside. Zero was surprised at the sight of Kaname who stood before him with Takuma by his side, the council sat at the meeting table behind them. Recovering from his shock Zero smiled at Kaname and greeted him warmly. " Hello Kaname didn't, it's been a while."

Kaname give Zero a quick smile only he could see and lead him to sit in front of the council member. Kaito stood behind Zero and Takuma stood behind Kaname.

Zero looked at the council expressionlessly. " You summoned me. Though I don't see how I may have anything to do with you. surely this is only a waste of time in both of our parts." Just because he had to stop hating Kaname and the Night class didn't mean he liked the other vampires.

The council member looked irritated at being dismissed so easily but they didn't comment. One of them turned to looked Zero directly. " As I am sure you are aware Kaname-Sama as a Pureblood there are things that are expected of him. Such as preserving his bloodline. "

Zero raised a eyebrow." What has this to do with me? "

" We suggested to Kaname-Sama that marrying Shirabuki-Sama was a good idea. when he informed us that he would not be marrying Yuki-Sama. He refused and informed us that he already had a Pureblood heir in the way that you are carrying."

Zero smiled sly. " That is true."

The council stayed silence for a moment before another spoke. " Then you might understand just how important a Pureblood is to us. there for we can not permit one to be born out for wedlock. We think it would be best if you were to marry Kuran-Sama."

Zero froze. He faintly heard Kaito exclaim 'What' behind him.

Wedlock. Marry. His plan didn't include anything that had to do with marriage.

Kaname turned to look at Zero to see his reaction. " Zero I too agree it would be best if we were to marry. I would like to be able to take responsibility correctly. This would be the best way. I hope you understand and see this my way. "

Kaito turned to Kaname looking ready to murder him. " Forget it Kuran it will never happen. I will not allow y- "

" Be quiet Kaito " ordered at Kaito glaring at him before turning to look at Kaname calmly, standing from his seat. " I understand. Please excuse me."

Zero walked out of the room with Kaito following behind him. Once outside the building he turned to look at the entrance.

" What the hell Kuran! This wasn't in our deal!."


	9. Chapter 10

Its Never Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but I can wish.

A/N: A million sorrys for the late update, hope you like it.

Zero was furious things were not going how they were supposed to this wasn't at all what he had plan every thing had to go his way, but now how had things gone over out of what he had plan. Things were all wrong now this wasn't what was supposed to happen. This scared him it placed him on a spot where he didn't know what to do. He was suppose to be in control he wasn't suppose to end up married to Kaname, the child was enough to tie them together. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life with Kaname for he had enough trouble as it was now but if he got married to Kaname he may end up falling in love with the Pureblood and no matter what that couldn't happen.

He glared at the Pureblood, his lips press in a tight line. He was clearly not happy.

"What is this? Marriage was never once metioned in our deal. So now how do you bring me this... this nonsense that we should marry."

"Zero calm down" Kaito placed his hand on Zero's shoulder only to have it slapped away.

Zero turned his glare to Kaito and fisted his hands. "Don't tell me to calm down" He yelled.

Without another word Kaito leaned down and grabbed Zero throwing him over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing? Put me down Kaito. Put me down I said." screamed Zero.

One they got to Kaito's car, Kaito throw Zero into the Passenger seat.

"Shut up. You brought this upon yourself. Now sit and think what you are going to do."

. . .Be-

"Here" Zero turned to see Kaito with a cup of hot chocolate. He smiled a little in thanks and took a sip. Kaito sat down next to Zero with his own cup.

They stayed silent a while enjoying the warm feeling that spread through their bodies.

"What do you plan to do?" Kaito asked without taking his eyes of the window.

He really didn't have any idea but it seemed that there was absolutely no way out of this marriage. So he would make it to his advantage. Now more then before he would have to guard his heart, he couldn't allow himself to fall for Kaname. He knew it wouldn't be easy the Pureblood wasn't such a complete bastard that he couldn't see good in him. He hated to admit it but he could fall in love with Kaname if he wasn't careful. He couldn't allow that this was simply to hurt Yuki nothing else. But he had noticed in himself that he seemed to think less and less of Yuki. His thoughts always focused around Kaname and their baby.

This troubled him, was it possible that he already had feelings for the Pureblood other than attraction. He shook his head mentally he was thinking too much into this that was it.

"I guess I have no other choice so I will go along with it." Zero smiled mischievously. "But of course will I go you will to, for I will not go into enemy territory alone."

"Great take me into the vampire cave." Kaito sighed." But whatever."

. . .Be-

Zero and Kaito were in front of the council the noon after. As soon as Zero saw Kaname he moved directly to him. Zero smiled shyly at him.

"Kaname-sama, I'd like to apologize for the way I acted yesterday."

Kaname smiled. "It's all right Zero. It must have been a surprise to you. After all it was nothing in which we agreed on. You had every right to act that way."

Zero smiled softly. "Thank you but it was no reason to act that way. I wan to speak with you about it. Now that I have had the time to think about it, I understand your reasons and see that it is for the best that we should marry. I think we might have to make some sort of agreement. For one I don't plan to be anywhere that Kaito isn't."


	10. Chapter 11

Its Never Over ch.10 preview

The white dress fitted his body smugly, the lace veil framed the silver curls that surrounded him. The dress was off the shoulders, the top was lace all the way to his hips as well as the hems of the slit down the middle starting at just below his thighs, showing of his legs. The long skirt trailed after him, an embroidered belt around his hips.

Zero turned from the long mirror to face Kaito who stood behind him.

"So, how do I look?" Zero asked, doing a little turn.

Kaito smiled and embraced Zero. "Amazing."  
Zero chuckled softly, trying to pull away. "Too tight, Kaito."

Kaito loosened his hold on the Silverette, but didn't let him go.

Kaito smiled softly. "You know I imagine this day would come sometime, I just never imagined you would be the bride instead of the groom."

Zero giggled. "Yeah, who would have guessed that I would end up marrying the person who I had threated to kill so many times. Even if this is all for my revenge against Yuki and I don't love Kaname, I am still happy."

Kaito frowned and sighed softly. "You do realize that once you marry that vampire there is no going back. Purebloods don't do divorce. You could end up hurt in the end. Why don't you just give it up? We can leave now. Don't think only of yourself, think of Katsura as well."

Zero pull away from Kaito, his face serious. "I am thinking of Katsura, and this is what is best for us. Besides I won't lose against Yuki. Now please stop trying to convince me otherwise and stand beside me as I need you too." With that said Zero left the dressing room.

Kaito stared at the door Zero had marched out through with sad eyes. "As you wish, little brother. I just hope I never have to say I told you so." Kaito whispered before following after.


	11. Chapter 12

Its Never Over ch.11

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, but I can dream.

Warning: KanaZero, Mpreg, Cross-dressing, OOC-ness.

A/N: Thank you for reviews. Sorry for the late update, things didn't go as planned and I wasn't able to get a laptop. Anyways here is the next chapter, sorry it's so short the next will be longer. Would you guys like a lemon on the next chapter? Though it may not be very good since I plan on writing it.

Zero walked down the hall to the entrance of the chruch where the wedding would take place, not far behind him was Kaito. As he arrived at the entrance, he saw Yuki who stood before the doors.

"What do you want, Yuki? Shouldn't you be inside." Zero asked, looking at Yuki in distaste.

"I don't know what you're playing at Zero, but this has to stop now."

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not playing anything, dearest Yuki. Now why don't you go inside so we can start the ceremony."

Zero watched the expression of the girl's face, it seem that Yuki had finally realized that this was not some little game to get her attention. Really how pathetic this girl could be.

Zero leaned forwarded until his face was inches away from Yuki's face. "The world no longer revolves around you, Yuki. Now be a good girl and go inside. You are wasting my time."

"This is not over, Zero."

He watched as the girl marched away, a small smirk on his face. "Of course it's not over. It has just began."

He move to stand besides Toga, placing his hand his old Master's arm.

"Are you ready?" Kaito asked grabbing his other hand. Zero smiled slightly and nodded. Giving his hand a squeeze, Kaito release his hand and moved to the doors.

Taking a deep breath after the music started, he began to walk down the aisle. This was it

Response To Reviews

I know its a little late but its better late then never.

sakurayuri89- Hello, Katsura is the name of Zero's baby.

sakurayuri89, SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys up- Hello. As to why Zero's attitude is like that, I guess it is because through him I am releasing an inner personality that I under lock and key. I used a similar personality for when I used Sasuke, Itachi, and Edward for my other stories I just like to make act differently.

Miyuki1393- Hello. "I guess I have no other choice so I will go along with it." Zero smiled mischievously. "But of course will I go you will to, for I will not go into enemy territory alone."  
I meant something like "Its not like I have a choose."

Neylian- Hello. What's gonna happen now is a secret, you must read to find out.

Another thing would you like me to describe the wedding or just skip it.

-  



	12. Chapter 13

Its Never Over Ch.12

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, but I can dream.

Warning: KanaZero, Mpreg, Cross-dressing, OOC-ness.

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! AND FAVORITES! AND ALERTS!

A/N: Sorry if the chapter is so short but this is all typed and uploaded by my phone and my phone is touch screen, which I'm really bad at using. I always mistype. I get frustrated sometimes and I want to throw it against the wall. Anyways, ENJOY! \(^-^)/

. . .Be.

As Zero marched down the aisle he could feel the eyes of many on his form, how those eyes traced the curves of his body with a dazed look in their eyes. He couldn't help but smirk proudly. This was what he had dreamed about, to be wanted and admired by many. He wanted eyes to follow his every move, for them to yearn for what they could never have. He knew they wanted him. He could feel the lust in their eyes, and how could they not he knew he oozed sex. He was a one of a kind beauty with his sliver strands, his amethyst eyes and moon blessed skin. It was not that he was egoistic, he just simply knew what he had. All features he had used to his own advantage. He wasn't such a fool as to think that Kaname had fallen for him because of his way of being. Zero knew that it was his beauty that had gotten the Pureblood's attention and perhaps some curiosity for his change in attitude. Not that he was complaining at how easy things had been, it was just that he had a feeling that things would get harder from now on and how he dread for that time to come.

Zero's eyes met Kaname's, who's eyes watched him with a fixed gaze, following his every move. Oh did he know that he looked absolutely beautiful. He couldn't have been prouder at the dress he had chosen, it defined his curves very well, displaying every contour of his body. The slight bump on his abdomen showing proudly. His dearest Katsura was in there, growing and using his body as a shelter. Yes, it was a boy. He didn't know how he knew he just did. As for the name it was something that Kaito and he had chosen together, one they had seen and fallen in love with. Though it was something he and Kuran had to do together, he honestly didn't care.

He smiled at the Pureblood as he neared him. Once he stood before him, the Pureblood held out his hand to the Silverette, he with little hesitation took it and turned to face the priest.

It had been decided that they would only marry the human way, for Zero had refused to be bonded through blood. He liked to keep his emotions to himself thank you very much. He wasn't about to bare himself to the Pureblood.

He watched as the ring was placed upon his finger and he said the one word that sealed his fate.

"You may now kiss the bride."

'Now... there is no going back.' Was Zero's last thought before he allowed his lips to be captured by Kaname.

. . .Be

With his hand on the Pureblood's arm, Zero was leaded around the room greeting the guest and receiving sometimes insincere congratulations. As always Kaito stood only a few steps behind Zero, following his lead.

After being done with the greetings and introductions, Zero slipped away from Kaname's side to greet his own friends Adrian and Victor. Zero smiled widely when he finally stood before them.

"You finally caught him, Zero. You finally caught your own sexy man." Adrian said smiling mischievously before doing a complete turn around in attitude, he bit his lower lip and fanned himself with his hand."I am so proud. I think I'm going to cry."

"Get a hold of your self, Adrian." Victor slapped Adrian's shoulder softly before turning to Zero with a full out grin. "We really are proud of you, Zero. Welcome to the Brotherhood of Sexy Mamas."

"What freakin brotherhood? There was no brotherhood five seconds ago." Adrian said to Victor with his right eyebrow raised.

"Hush you!" Victor scowled Adrian, shooing away his words with his hand.

Zero chuckled. He had missed their tactics. The only time he had this much fun was when they had 'The Smiley Face Wars' on their cellphones, to which Zero still continued to be the champion.

Kaito huffed from where he stood besides Zero. "You both are so annoying. I don't understand how Zero can stand to be with both of you."

Victor flipped his red curls over his shoulder. "Huh, you're just jealous that he likes us more than you."

Adrian crossed his arms, raising one hand to exam his fingernails as if those were more interesting than talking to Kaito. "Besides, Don't you know how to share? This is something we learn in kindergarten. I'm sure its in there somewhere inside your empty head. Sharing is Caring, darling."

Zero hold his gloved hand to his mouth to contain his laughter. "Now now children, that's enough bickering."

"Sorry." The three said simultaneously before they glared at each other playfully.

Zero smiled sincerely. "I'm really glad that you were able to make it. It wouldn't have been the same had you not been here."

Adrian and Victor smiled lovingly at Zero. "Anything for you, Zero." Victor voiced for them, Adrian nodded in agreement.

"Zero."

Zero turned around at the call of his name to find Kaname behind him. The sincerity left Zero's smile, not being noticed by anyone but Kaito.

"Oh Kaname-Sama. I'm glad you came. I don't think you've ever been formally introduced to my dearest friends." Zero turned back to face the others. Kaname moved to stand besides him, wrapping his arm around the Silverette's waist. Zero ignored the feeling to lean against the other. He pointed first to Victor then to Adrian. "This is Victor T. and this is Adrian S. They are friends I met quite some time ago."

"It's a pleasure meeting Zero's friends. I hope you are enjoying yourselves." Kaname said studying them closely before bowing to them.

Adrian and Victor returned the curtsy.

Adrian's eyes scanned the Pureblood's form before meeting his eyes with his own peridot orbs, his lips curving into a polite smile. "The pleasure is ours really. You don't know how much we have wanted to meet you. We've heard so much about you. Not only that but we wanted to see if you were worthy of our dear Zero. We have to be sure he will be well taken care of."

"You have my word that I will do my best to care for Zero." Kaname reassured them.

Victor grinned, shamelessly raking his emerald eyes over Kaname's body. Adrian and Zero rolled their eyes. "Well then, now that that's out of the way. Zero, How good is he in b-. "

The rest of the sentence of interrupted by Adrian who had placed his hand around Victor's mouth. "Don't mind him, he forgot to take his pills this morning and I forgot his muzzle in the car."

Kaname smiled at them before turning his head to look at the beautiful Silverette." Oh yes, Zero I almost forgot. I came to inform you that our limo is here for when you are ready to leave."

Zero thought for a second. "Frankly I am exhausted, I would like to leave now."

After a parting embrace with the two, Zero lefted with Kaname leaving a hesitant Kaito behind.

Kaito watched as Zero was escorted away by the Pureblood, he couldn't help but feel unnerved to be away from Zero after having been following his every step.

He turned to look at Adrian when he felt the other pat his shoulder comfortably." I know it's painful, darling but you have to let them leave the nest."

"I know." Kaito whispered."I know." Besides it wasn't like it was forever, it was just until tomorrow.

. . .Be.

Kaname lead Zero to the room in the hotel where they would be spending their honeymoon night in. When they arrived at the room, Kaname opened the door and gestured for Zero to enter the room. Zero was surprised by how beautifully decorated it was. A king sized bed faced the door. A red sheer canopy surrounded the bed and silk black sheets dressed it. Blood red rose petals showered the silk sheets and the pearl white carpet at their feet. This would had been so perfect had Zero been in love with the Pureblood. Zero turned to face the Pureblood who stood behind him after having had closed the door.

"Why don't you get comfortable while I freshen up? I got a pleasant surprise for you, Kaname-Sama." Zero said with a small smirk on his face as he ran his hands down the Pureblood's chest.

Zero moved to the bathroom without waiting for an answer. Once he was sure that the door was locked Zero moved to face the mirror, he couldn't help but stare at his reflection. There was just something weird with the face that stared back at him. Zero shook his head to dispel the thought and began to undress himself. Once he stood naked before the mirror he reached for a black bag that stood by the sink. He pulled out a pair of white silk panties that barely covered his backside then a white lace babydoll that split open down the middle four inches after his nipples, it barely reached the middle of his thighs. He appealed some blood red lipstick and tousled his hair a little. Zero stepped back a little and examined himself even doing a little spin at the tip of his toes. 'Maybe I should've gone with red instead... but damn do I look hawt. A little too angelic... it would be better if I looked devilish.'

Deciding it would do, Zero left the bedroom to find the Pureblood on the bed deep in thought with his back against the headboard only wearing his pants and his button up shirt with the buttons half undone, showing off his chest.

As he moved closer, calling out to the Pureblood and stopping when he finally took notice of him. "Kaname-Sama."

Zero watched as shock filled the Pureblood's face before his eyes roamed his body, darking with lust. He smiled suggestively, moving to the bed sensuously and straddling the Pureblood's legs. Kaname's eyes followed Zero's every move with a fixed stare. Zero pressed a light kiss to the Pureblood's lips and began to unbutton the rest of his shirt. Once it was undone he removed the shirt from the Pureblood's shoulder and throw it to the side not caring where it landed. He ran his hand up and down the Pureblood's torso, pressing light kisses to his neck and chin, smiling slyly when his saw the lipstick marks on the Pureblood's skin.

Zero felt Kaname's hands grab at his hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles. Zero moved his lips downwards to trail down the Pureblood's torso delivering a small kiss and lick to each nipple before continuing onwards. Reaching the hem of the Pureblood's pants, he quickly undid the belt and removed the Pureblood's pants and undergarments in one movement. He moved apart the Pureblood's legs and climbed in between them placing his hands on the Pureblood's thighs before leaning down to press a kiss to the tip of the hard member. He continued to press light kisses before giving a lick to the underside and taking the head into his mouth. Kaname's hand tangled around his hair as he took the whole length into his mouth, his tongued lapping at underside, hearing the Pureblood's harsh breathing and groaning made Zero moan around the member inside his mouth causing vibrations that made the Pureblood groan louder. Zero was startled when a cold finger pushed into him making him moan even more around the Pureblood's member. His own breathing quickened as more fingers where pushed into him and he was stretched apart.

Zero released the member in his mouth, and moved to straddled the Pureblood once again, removing the Pureblood's fingers. He removed the silk panties that where now around his knees as well as the lace babydoll and lined the Pureblood's hard member with his entrance placing his hands on the Pureblood's shoulders. In one swift move he impaled himself throwing his head back as his prostate was hit at once. Not before long he started to move at fast pace, the Pureblood's hands around his hips making him move faster, the synchronized movement of their hips deepening the penetration. A slick layer of sweat on their body making the sliver hair stick to them, covering them like a veil.

In a fast movement the Pureblood rolled them around so that the Silverette's body laid on the bed under him, he captured his lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues moving in the same dance as their lower bodies. Zero wrapped his legs around the Pureblood's waist, his nails scrapping at the Pureblood's back leaving faint red lines. He parted his lips from the Pureblood's throwing his head back, the Pureblood buried his face in the Silverette's hair, his harsh breathing ringing in Zero's ear.

As they grew closer to release, the Pureblood began to chant Zero's name in his ear all the more arousing Zero. It didn't take much longer for Zero to come, his clenching heat causing the Pureblood to follow right after. Both laid unwilling to move riding out the high of their orgasm. Once their breathing had returned to normal the Pureblood raised on his elbows to look at Zero's face.

Zero smiled." Should we go again?" He asked as he felt the Pureblood's member harden within him once again.

The Pureblood didn't answer, he simply leaned forward to devour the Silverette's lips.

. . .Be.

Somewhere else in a certain Academy, at a certain dorm, in a certain room, on a certain bed of a certain someone laid a certain person staring at the ceiling of that certain room.

"My poor angel, he probably no longer a virgin because of that wrenched demon."  
"Your angel is pregnant."

"He has not been a virgin for a very long time." Said two certain someones sitting on either side of that certain bed watching that certain person.

That certain person groaned, rolling onto his stomach and placing the pillow over his head. "Why don't you two go away?!"

"How mean. Here we are being nice and keeping you company and you treat us this way." Said the shorter of the two certain someones dramatically.

"This is what we get for opening our heart to this... this man. How will we live with such rejection." Continued the taller of the two certain someones. The two certain someones began to sob dramatically, clenching to each other on top of that certain person.

"Adrian! Victor! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Only hysterical laughing followed.

. . .Be

Hope you liked it. It's my very first lemon. Its been done since Sunday night, but I was to lazy to edit. I was inspired to write it because of Chapter Seven of Sweet Nightmares by MitsukiSparrow. Thank you, MitsukiSparrow.

-  



	13. Chapter 14

Its Never Over Ch.13

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, but I can dream, wish, pretend, or imagine.

Warning: KanaZero, Mpreg, Cross-dressing, OOC-ness.

A.N: Dedicated to my new friend, Al-kun. :)

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! AND FAVORITES! AND ALERTS!

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST!

I edited this as much as I could if there are any errors it is because I wrote most of this while sleep deprived. XD

Kuran. Zero. Kuran. Zero. Kuran. Zero.

Things had been going well for Zero in the Kuran mansion and though he still was uncomfortable with the new settings for his plans, he didn't detest being there. Specially not when he had Kaito with him. Life was easy, Kaname was always busy so he didn't see him much, Yuki seem to avoid him, and the night class always made him feel welcome, wanting to help him in his delicate state.

Before he knew it, his belly had grown and he was now seven months pregnant. Though that did little to stop him from running around and wearing his so loved skinny jeans. He was glad that these past few months had gone so smoothly and he had had no complications. His little Katsura was growing so well. He honestly couldn't be happier.

This morning or evening they all set at the dinning table enjoying breakfast together, though Zero was far more busy picking out furniture and stuff for Katsura's room that he would have Kaito put together. He hold his iPad on his left hand and ate his chocolate chip, nacho cheese, cottage cheese, shrimp, covered blueberry pancakes with his right hand. He felt the unmoving stare of the others but he ignored it as he had grown used to it with his weird cravings.

Zero turned to Kaito to show him the stuff he had picked out. "Isn't this cute, Kaito?"

Kaito to look at the cute baby blue two piece outfit with bear ears that was on the screen. He smiled at Zero. "Really cute."

Feeling an intense stare, he turned to see Kaname glaring at him with a frown. Feeling sorry for the Pureblood who seem to want nothing more than Zero's attention. He turned to Zero who had continued to show him all the cute things he had picked out.

"They are all really cute, Zero. Why don't you show Kuran?" He smiled at him while placing a stray hair behind his ear.

Zero smiled at him at Kaito and turned to Kaname.

" Look Kaname-sama, aren't these so cute? Katsura-chan will look so cute in these." Zero said to Kaname in an over excited voice. You could see the glow in his eyes as he spoke of his baby boy. Zero honestly couldn't be happier.

Kuran. Zero. Kuran. Zero. Kuran. Zero.

Zero was climbing the stairs on his search for Kaito, he had send him to get some magazines on baby room decor from Zero's room. Zero worried since Kaito had made it his mission to never leave Zero alone in his current state. Kaito could be such a worry tart sometimes. As Zero came to the final step he come to a stop as Yuki appeared in front of him.

Putting his guard up, he looked at Yuki with an expressionless face. "Can I help you? If not move out of my way please."

Yuki looked at Zero with hatred filled eyes. "I've had enough if this." She snarled at Zero. "Of this stupid game of yours."

Zero smirked at her not at all frighten. "What game, my dear Yuki? This is no game at all. It's reality and my darling, you've lost."

With an angry snarl Yuki lifted her hands towards Zero.

Zero could only let out a small gasp as he felt the sensation of falling.

To Be Continued...

To Be Continued...

To Be Continued...

To Be Continued...

JUST KIDDING. PLEASE CARRY ON. :D

'Katsura!' was all Zero could think as he fall backwards, his precious baby boy.

He grabbed onto the railing next to him and reached his right hand forward to grab onto whatever he could, pulling himself forward. He landed hard on his knees, the smell of blood filling the air, his belly bumping slightly on a higher stair. Noise filled the room, he heard the screaming of his name, the tumbling and screams of Yuki. He turned and watched as Yuki felled down the stair that she had been intended for him to fell from. Hands grabbed at his shoulders, he turned to look at the concern face of Kaito.

"My god, Zero. Are you okay?" Kaito voiced in a high pitched panicky voice. "Tell me what hurts. Do you need to go to the hospital? Is Katsura okay? Oh my god, you're bleeding. Help! Help! Ambulance! Someone call an ambu-"

Zero slap Kaito across the cheek cutting of his panicky speech. He took a hold of Kaito's face making him look at him. "I'm fine, Kaito. My knees hurt but other wise I'm perfectly fine. Please calm down."

Kaito only had the chance to nod before he was moved aside by Kaname.

Kaname kneeled on on one knee before Zero grabbing a hold of his elbows. " Zero! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?! Don't worry the doctor is on his wife, he will be here soon! Is the baby showered?! You're bleeding! Do you need blood pleasure?! Here, rake as many as you want!"

A resounding slap filled the room. "You god damn idiots, I said I'm fine." Zero looked at Akatsuki who stood behind Kaname. " Akatsuki, could you please help me up."

With the help of Akatsuki, Zero climbed down the stairs to the bottom where Yuki laid hopelessly still.

Zero grinned at her, holding his bulging belly protectively. "You Yuki, have bought on your own end."

Kuran. Zero. Kuran. Zero. Kuran. Zero

Zero was in love, tears filled his eyes as he looked for the first time at the little being he hold in his arms. He had never seen something more beautiful in his life. Katsura was the exact copy of Kaname, from his red brown locks to his blood brown eyes to the peach color of their skin.

Zero looked up as he felt an arm wrap around him. He met blood brown eyes with his own lilac, and it seemed as if the world disappeared. Their was only Kaname, Zero and their beautiful little angel, Katsura...

Kuran. Zero. Kuran. Zero. Kuran. Zero.

That is suppose to be when Zero falls for Kaname when Zero meets his eyes after giving birth. Sorry if it was bad but I'm sleep deprived and I've become tired of this story. One more and it's over. I promise it will have a lemon. Bye bye.


End file.
